


IT Bad Ends

by ITBADENDS (ML55555)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fisting, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Homophobia, Lots and Lots of Death, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ITBADENDS
Summary: Various death scenes for mostly the losers club, sometimes other characters.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Pennywise, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Eddie and the Leper

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff, for this particular book I don't really have any limits, may not be the best for certain stuff, make sure to say who the character dying is and how of course, and if it's like Pennywise, Patrick, etc doing the killing.

Eddie was currently walking, when he passes by Neibolt his beeper for his medicine rang. Great, he thought, why couldn’t it have been just a few seconds later. Not wanting to be late on taking his medicine he stopped and opened his bottle. As he did this Eddie swore the door opened as he heard a voice calling his name and ask what he was looking for. No, surely that was just his imagination right? Poor Eddie still dropped his pill bottle. Leaning down to pick the pills up, hoping it won’t take too long, lest his mom get mad at him. When he reached for one of the last pills another hand reached forward, taking the pill and lifting it up.

“Do you think this will help me, Eddie?” The… thing Eddie didn’t know how to describe it, it was like an extreme leper, asked. Eddie’s brown eyes looked at him, wide with fear, as it leaned down, showing the broken and rotting face to him. Eddie fell backwards, eyes still wide with fear, his breath quickening in pace. He scrambled to move away from him. It was then that he said something that truly struck fear into Eddie’s small body.

“Blow you for a quarter Eddie” As soon as the Leper said that Eddie tried to move even quicker, his chest moving up and down as he scrambled past the fences of the Neibolt house, still on his hands and knees. Eddie eventually got up and started running, screaming for help, but nobody could hear him, not like they’d help if they could, anyway.

Eddie continued running past the side of the house until he tripped and fell, his shorts catching on an exposed spike, trapping his small body as the Leper approached him. He tried to get his shorts out of the spike but couldn’t, only resulting in them tearing, exposing his white underwear. No this couldn’t be happening this has to be a dream, it just has to be. Eddie repeated that in his head, his breathing still quickening, still struggling some, ignoring the pain of the spike digging into his thigh, blood running down it. The Leper approached him, his hollow face leaning down to Eddie’s crotch.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no please stop! Please! Go Away!” Eddie repeatedly said that, but to no avail, no matter what he did the… thing never went away. Tears were forming in his eyes, his entire body shaking. The Leper pulled down Eddie’s underwear, freeing his soft dick, his legs trying to kick the Leper away but failing, his legs not even hitting the Leper.

“I know you’ll enjoy this Eddie, you’ve blown Richie before. Haven’t you girly boy?” As the Leper said this he moved his head to Eddie’s crotch, taking in a big sniff from his “nose” the purple face forming what Eddie could guess as pleasure. It was hard to tell with it’s face so far decomposed. Eddie’s mind was racing, what sort of diseases would he catch? How does he know about his crush on Richie? These questions were put out of his head somewhat as the Leper started blowing him. The Leper’s hands were on his thighs holding his legs apart, the dirty nails digging into his skin, surely giving him a variety of nasty diseases Eddie thought. He willed for his dick to not get hard, so very much he tried to get it to stay soft, but ultimately that failed, the warm mouth and exploring tongue getting Eddie’s five inch cock hard. Eddie struggled even more, screaming for help, tears falling out of his brown eyes as the Leper started moving his head up and down on his dick. Eddie was letting out a constant stream of whimpers and no’s, unable to move any part of his body out of fear. 

Eddie felt bile rising in his throat, as this continued, his dick sending pleasure to his brain. Why was he enjoying this? He should not enjoy being blown by a man, much less one with so many diseases. He tried desperately not to throw up, knowing if he did it would go all over his body, which admittedly, would not be the worst thing that has happened for him today, but still really bad. However, that ended up not working and he ended up getting the stuff all over his shirt and some on his thighs. Eddie after that resigned himself to being blown by this disgusting thing, he wouldn’t get out of it no matter what he tried. He hated this, everything about this, how his body was reacting most of all, that he was enjoying being blown by another man. He felt his balls tightening and his body start to spasm as he came down the Lepers throat.

“Please let me go now, please!” Eddie cried out desperately.

“Why would I do that, Eddie” the Leper said, moving one of his hands down to Eddie’s bubble butt before slipping two fingers past his tight hole, deep into his ass, causing Eddie to scream loudly. 

“TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT!” The Leper ignored Eddie’s screams, instead going back down to Eddie’s still hard dick. Eddie was full on crying at this point, the pain was overwhelming, yet for some reason it still felt good, why did it feel good? The Leper than hit Eddie’s prostate with his fingers, causing Eddie to scream-moan and cum once again, his cock shooting some more ropes of cum down the Leper’s throat. That wasn’t it for Eddie though as the Leper forced the rest of his hand into Eddie’s ass, stretching it wide and hurting the small boy, his breathing rapidly increasing, his chest moving up and down rapidly in time with his short breaths. Eddie was incapable of letting out any actual words only small things about hurting and for it to stop. His ass was bleeding from being stretched so wide, Eddie’s fear filling the air with the delicious scent, Pennywise knew he would end this soon, it was going to be so delicious, the Leper’s mouth drooling some. Eddie desperately wanted this to end, he’d gladly take more of his mom’s controlling nature over this.

“You want it to end?” The Leper asked in it’s broken voice, Eddie nodded. The Leper moved it’s head back down to Eddie’s dick, of course it wouldn’t listen, he thought. It was shortly after than Eddie felt a tremendous amount of pain from his dick… or well from where his dick used to be. The thing had bitten it clear off! Eddie looked down in surprise, the Leper opening his mouth wide, showing off his bloody dick in his mouth, Eddie felt lightheaded and started being not able to breath, he reached for his inhaler but the Leper stopped him, twisting his arm, breaking it. Eddie screamed loudly as the Leper changed it’s form back to Pennywise.

“You were fun to play with, Eddie-Bear, but your time is up, time to float” As IT said this Eddie’s vision blacked out as he felt immense pain in his arm then nothing.


	2. You'll float too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets killed by fake-Georgie

Bill couldn’t sleep, he never could, not since Georgie’s death. It was unfair, Georgie was the sweetest little kid to ever exist, perhaps that is why Bill put it into his mind that Georgie just disappeared, and not dead, even if deep down he knew that was just a lie to make him feel better about himself.

Bill had gotten out of his bed, deciding to replace the bucket in the basement since he knew his parents probably wouldn’t do it, or anything, really. That was until the light in his brothers room turned on, stopping Bill dead in his tracks. Turning his head and setting the bucket down on the floor the young boy slowly walked towards the room, looking around, everything was the same as it was the day he disappeared, including a lego turtle that he walked towards, remembering the day Georgie got it. Sitting down on the bed he sighed, and started crying some. Until he was interrupted by a sound in the basement. Still carrying the turtle he got off of the bed and slowly walked towards the basement, breathing slowly as to make not much sound.

When Bill went down the stairs and turned to the kitchen he saw some muddy prints from what looked like children’s rain-boots. And then he saw a flash of yellow run across the kitchen floor, gasping in surprise he dropped the turtle, it shattering into many different pieces. Was he actually right? Was his brother still alive? He tried saying his brothers name but could barely even get past the first syllable as he cautiously walked forward. 

Preparing himself Bill cautiously walked down the wooden stairs to the basement, not sure what exactly he would find. He was careful to make as little sound as possible, but the wooden boards still creaked some. He looked around the flooded room, and hiding behind a shelf, or attempting to at least, he saw Georgie.

“I lost it, Billy. Don’t be mad” His brother said, in his usual sweet voice.

“I’m – I’m not mad at you” Bill’s voice was shaky as he said this, he couldn’t believe his brother was actually still alive. What Bill could not see was Georgie’s devilish smile.

“Just floated off…” Georgie said, coming out from behind the shelf.

“But, Bill… if you come with me you’ll float too”

Float? What does he mean by that? Bill lowered himself down the stairs some, his feet touching the cold water some.

“Georgie” Bill said, his breathing rapidity increasing as he realized that that… thing was not his brother. The fake Georgie continued repeating “You’ll float too” and got louder and louder, and laughing in between saying them. 

As Georgie continued saying that his face changed to become more… rotten if Bill had to describe it, ignoring common sense, or out of fear, Bill stood at the bottom of the stairs as Georgie continued saying that over and over again. Bill didn’t even see the clown rising out of the water next to Georgie. Bill quickly turned around and tried to go up the stairs as Georgie started running in the water towards him, Bill got up a few stairs before one of the pieces of wood broke, making one of his legs fall through, wood scraping his foot and ankle, some blood dripping down.

“F-fuck!” Bill tried to move his leg out of the piece of wood but couldn’t. His breath quickened as Georgie approached him, trying to get more time Bill tried to kick Georgie back, and it somewhat worked, the young boy staggering some, but not enough time to get the leg out, Bill closed his eyes expecting the worst, but nothing happened. When he opened them, Georgie was back to normal, with tears in his eyes. Was that just a trick played on him by his tired mind?

“Why did you do that Billy? I thought you loved me?” Georgie said, sweetly.

“I do guh-georgie. I ju-just thought th-that you were, sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I forgive you, let me help you Billy” As Georgie said that he smiled before kneeling down to Bill’s trapped leg. Bill didn’t know why he believed that that whole thing was just a trick played on him by his tired mind but he did. Georgie did indeed help get Bill’s leg out of the fallen wood, smiling the entire time, Bill happy to see that smile again. When Bill tried to get up Georgie stayed holding onto his leg, fingers close to the wound. Bill slowly stood up, before pain shot up his leg as Georgie dug his fingers into wound, spreading it further apart. Bill’s legs immediately buckled, falling over as Georgie dragged him into the cold water. 

Bill tried to struggle out of his brothers grip but couldn’t. He then felt more pain in his leg, this one felt like something was biting him, but he couldn’t tell as his face was still above the water, that was quickly changed as the rest of his body was dragged under. Bill held his breath, trying not to scream in pain as Georgie continued biting at his leg, but when he got to his thighs he couldn’t help it anymore and his mouth involuntarily opened, a flood of water entering his lungs. Bill tried to struggle to get above the water and occasionally did, but could barely get any air. His lips slowly turning purple from the lack of air, as did the rest of his face. Bill’s eyes started tearing up, why did this thing use his brother to taunt him, why take him away in the first place? Bill felt himself getting lightheaded as Georgie returned to normal once again and… began comforting him, saying that floating will feel really good. And for some reason Bill did start to feel good, he wasn’t sure from what but he couldn’t feel any pain any more, Bill then closed his eyes as he let Georgie deal a finishing blow to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is either Bill killing himself or Stan killing Henry, we will see what I decide whenever I write it.


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill kills himself

Bill couldn’t believe Georgie was actually dead. There was no way around it for his brain now that they had defeated IT. His sweet precious little brother was actually dead. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he protect him, he was a horrible big brother. He thought he would at least feel somewhat better after killing IT but he didn’t. The young boy felt exactly the same as before. 

That night Bill couldn’t sleep, his mind wouldn’t let him. He kept thinking about what a horrible brother he was, why couldn’t he protect him. It was all his fault. Bill eventually started crying into his pillow, these thoughts overflowing his mind, taking over every part of him. A big brother like him shouldn’t… shouldn’t be allowed to live. His mind eventually drifted to that thought. Bill thought maybe if… maybe if he died now Georgie would forgive him. And he would be able to see him again so soon, and he so wanted that, so so much. He wanted to see his smile, hear his sweet voice and laughter, hug him so hard the younger boy could barely breath, if they could even breathe in heaven. Bill’s eyes were already red from crying so hard, he slowly got out of his bed and got a small piece of paper and pen taking them with him, quietly walking out of his house and onto Silver. 

Bill couldn’t even be bothered to say his signature phrase as he biked to Stan’s house before his final stop. Once there he got off of Silver, and shakily got out the pen and paper and started writing just all of his thoughts, about how he felt about Georgie and his secret feelings for Stan and Eddie, he wasn’t sure why he was telling them this, he just felt like they should know. He then slipped that under the door to the house and got back on his bike and headed for the quarry. 

Once at the top of the quarry he looked down, and breathed in slowly. Georgie had always asked to go with him and the other losers, Bill always said no, saying it was too dangerous for someone so young. He looked over the cliff and closed his eyes and took a step off. Bill felt the exhilarating wind of falling against his skin, he had no clue how close he was to the water it didn’t matter to him, he had already decided, he wasn’t going to change his mind, even if at the moment his mind was screaming at him to do it. He felt his body hit the water and it sinking, he instinctively opened his mouth, a torrent of water rushing into his lungs. His eyes flashed open, he felt them burning. The cold water against his skin and clothes made his limbs feel weak, Bill knew that even if he wanted to stop at this point he couldn’t he barely could move his legs or arms. He breathed in again through his nose, and coughed some more, more water filling his lungs. He thought about what Stan would think reading that letter, would he care that he liked him, would he tell the other losers? What would they think? His parents, would they even care that he died? Would the losers just disband without their leader? Maybe Eddie and Stan have feelings for each other, and that letter would make them get together. He would never know. 

Bill thought he saw something move in front of him, he tried to focus his eyes. Nothing was there. But then suddenly he saw Georgie, it was just his brain making him see things, Bill smiled some, it felt as if he was being comforted by him, that everything was going to be okay. He weakly put out his right arm, as if to grab Georgie but as soon as he was there he disappeared. Bill slowly felt his eyes close as his lungs started burning from how much water he had breathed in as consciousness faded from his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave requests.


	4. Stan kills Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some very brief necrophillia

Stanley Uris was not one to get angry a lot of the time. But recently for some reason he was finding it harder and harder to not get angry. Perhaps it was just due to the stress of the school year ending. That’s what he thought at least. So he didn’t really think about it that much, it never happened with any of the Losers anyway, and those are the ones who’d notice a difference. Well his parents probably would as well. But most of the time he got angry at the Bowers gang, specifically Henry. Normally he could deal with the comments but for some reason lately they just got under his skin. Today was so far an ordinary day, he was hanging out with the rest of the Losers Club like usual, just having fun. 

“Well I should get going. You know how my mom is” Eddie said, getting up from sitting on a bench.

“Yeah, I know her, and she knows my big- Ow” Eddie had quickly interrupted Richie from finishing his sentence by slapping his face before kissing him, causing Bill and Stan to laugh. After Eddie left it didn’t take long for Richie to leave either, both Bill and Stan knew they weren’t going to actually go home but they didn’t mind, it was much quieter without them after all. Stan quickly noticed that Bill seemed… off somehow, he wasn’t quite sure why though.

“Bill, are you okay? You seem… off” 

“Ju-justst was Henry be-being Henry really, nothing bad” As soon as Stan heard that something… went off in him. He had a sudden desire to kill Henry. Or at least seriously hurt him. He wasn’t sure why but voices in his head were telling him to do it, very loud voices. And how hard could it be really? Yeah Henry was strong but… he also wasn’t that smart, if he could trick him… No, he couldn’t kill anyone no matter what. Well maybe self defense but this would not qualify.

Later that night Stan was in his bed thinking. Thinking about a lot of stuff. But mainly Henry, he couldn’t get rid of the thoughts of killing him earlier, what it would be like to see the life drain from his eyes. How satisfying it would be to see that. Stan found it oddly exciting, every time he closed his eyes he was imagining killing Henry, he could barely think of anything else during dinner. So he decided to grab a knife from the kitchen and head out, he knew Henry often wandered the streets at night, it was no secret. And then he quietly left his house.

Stan, of course, knew he had to be careful if he didn’t want to be caught later which he most certainly did not. So he made sure to, once Henry saw him (as Stan knew Henry wouldn’t resist getting any of them alone), lead him somewhere it would be easy to hide the body, or well that no one would look (and something felt like it was drawing him there), Neibolt. He hide behind an old couch. Stan held his breath, his golden curls sticking to his face from running all this way, he just had to be careful now. Henry was stomping around looking for Stan, muttering some exploitatives, making it easy for Stan to hide while waiting for the right time. At one point a floorboard creaked where Stan stepped, making him hold his breath, not sure if Henry heard it or not, he had plans either way.

Henry did indeed hear that and rushed towards Stan, who saw this coming and ducked out of the way when Henry lunged at him, causing Henry to crash into one of the walls. Stan stood up (while dusting himself off) and calmly walked towards Henry.

“Wow you’re an idiot. Well. This will be fun. For me at least” As Stan said that he started laughing some while pulling out the knife. Henry looked up at Stan in shock and tried to crawl away but couldn’t. Stan leaned down, dragging the knife against Henry’s chest, drawing a small amount of blood that dripped down his chest from cutting, and staining the very tip of the knife. Stan then quickly swung the blade against Henry’s cheek, drawing more blood, and causing him to scream. The screams were music to Stan’s ears, and the blood was quite amazing as well if he had to say so. He licked his lips before plunging it into Henry’s chest, again, and again, and again. The sound of the blade cutting Henry’s skin and muscles was amazing to Stan for some reason, he couldn’t get enough of it. The blood that soon enough was gushing out of the wound was oddly arousing. 

Stan looked up at Henry’s face, his eyes wide open in terror, quickly loosing the life of them. He felt his dick get hard in his pants, this was really fun… though he couldn’t quite make a habit out of it unfortunately. But he could have some fun now, for some quick relieve he decided to just thrust his cock into Henry’s lifeless mouth, Stan wasn’t sure why he was he just felt like he needed to. This was the most arousing thing in his life for some reason, and so it wasn’t that much longer until he came down Henry’s throat. He then dragged the body to the well and shoved it down, along with his knife and clothes, he did bring a spare, knowing he was likely to get blood over him before walking back to his house and going to sleep like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests, and tell me what you think, as always.


	5. Medieval AU - Assasination

It was the birthday of Prince Bill, though the boy didn’t care much. After all his parents wanted him to get engaged soon, and he didn’t particularly care for that. He was just fine spending his days with his little brother for now. He knew it was important for his duties but he was still only sixteen. Still here he was in a suit for some ball that he could care less about but his parents forced him to show up, even after he made it clear it was unlikely for him to find a suitor, but still it was already planned for a while so there was nothing he could do about it. He hugged his little brother (who his parents said should study, even if it was his brothers birthday), before kissing his forehead and telling him he’d be back as soon as possible. Georgie giving a sad look as Bill left.

As expected Bill found the event boring. No boy or girl caught his attention, sure he danced with a few of them but nothing made him actually feel anything. At least it was good food like always but, then again, he was royalty so it was to be expected. He was about to sneak away to have some time with Georgie just playing stuff instead of all this political and “adult” stuff that was boring for both of them. But it was then that he saw a cute boy with curly blond hair, and he felt his cheeks heaten up in a blush, maybe this won’t be all bad? He slowly made his way over to the cute boy, unusually nervous.

“H-hi” 

“Oh, hi. Aren’t you the prince?” The boy was seemingly surprised that he wanted to talk to him.

“Y-yeah. I-I mean Yes.” Bill replied correcting himself to be at least slightly more formal, like how his parents wanted. 

“Did you want anything, Prince?” The boy replied, knowing the reason this was being held, though he wasn’t truly there for that purpose, he had a secret mission, but first he needed to gain his trust. 

“Would y-you like a dance? Oh… and a n-name.” 

“Sure, and it’s Stan” 

So they did dance, even a slow dance. Bill truly did think that Stan was really pretty, unknown to him Stan had secret intentions with him, ones that would not end well for Bill or his brother. After a few dances Bill left suddenly, wanting to go see Georgie after finding someone he actually liked. Not thinking to ask him where Stan came from. Stan slowly watched Bill leave, while Bill inviting him to his bedroom would have been better, this still works. After a few minutes to make sure he wasn’t coming back before sneaking out and around to climb up the castle.

Stan then carefully evaded guards to get to Bill’s room before knocking, knife hiding in his pants. Hopefully Georgie was also with him, that would be fun and make his mission easier. Indeed they were together, Bill looking surprised at it being Stan, but Georgie laughing some at Bill’s reaction, figuring it was the boy he had told him about just before. 

“Stan wh-what are you doing here” Bill said, a little surprised, and excited.

“Your parents… they saw that you seemed genuinely happy with me and told me to see you again.” Stan lied, hopefully it was believable enough that Bill wouldn’t question things, ideally he could also escape before anyone noticed.

“Oh, ok. We-well come in th-then.” Bill knew his parents probably were indeed watching him so it didn’t seem off to him.

Stan came in, closing the door behind him so no one would see him. They continued talking about minor things, Georgie sitting on Bill’s lap, head resting against his shoulder, eyes half closed in tiredness. Perfect. Stan thought, Georgie was tired, after killing Bill, it should be easy to get Georgie as well. All for Master Pennywise, he was the one who saved him. In truth Pennywise was a sorcerer who had hypnotized Stan, but he didn’t remember anything that truly happened before meeting him. Bill laid Georgie on Bill’s bed, and then moved in to kiss Stan. He obliged, pushing Bill up against a wall and pushing his tongue into the Prince’s mouth. Stan reached around to the back of his pants and grabbed his knife. Stan then pulled away before thrusting the knife deep into his chest, blood pooling out around the wound. Bill falling to the ground, doing his best to tell Georgie to run, and the young prince did hear, doing his best to scramble off of the bed and run away. And he almost got out of the room, but Stan grabbed his right leg, causing him to fall down, banging his head against the door, making a quiet sound. Stan hoped it wasn’t loud enough to alert any guards, or that they’d just think it was the princes messing around. He then dragged Georgie over to Bill’s barely breathing body, pushing the younger prince against him. Bill slowly lifted one of his hands against Georgie’s soft hair. 

“G-Georgie. I-I’m so sorry” Bill muttered, wincing with pain with each breath before he collapsed onto the ground.

Before Georgie could scream about his brother’s death Stan slashed the knife against the back of his throat, blood quickly pooling out around his neck and onto the floor, Georgie quickly loosing life unlike his brother. Stan then licked the blade of his knife before escaping the castle back to his master.


End file.
